Uses for optical devices are legion. For example, an automated banking machine (such as an automated transaction machine or “ATM”) may employ one or more optical scanners for reading a barcode, such as a 2 dimensional barcode or QR code, obtaining images of items being deposited, and/or obtaining an image of a user operating the automated banking machine.